Deadly Pranks
by clumsy23
Summary: What if something happened to Bella and Edward was not there in time to save her? I am bad at writing summarys, so please read! First-time writing fan-fic. After Eclipse.
1. The Joke

CHAPTER 1: THE JOKE (BPOV) 

**So, this is my first story That I have ever written, so PLEASE be nice. Oh, and I want to thank Javy for helping me edit this story! Power to the "The Edward Cullen (and others) fAN CLUB! **

**DISCLAIMER: ALL of these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.. including ♥EDWARD CULLEN♥.. unfortunently. **

"Edward!" Rosalie yelled as she stormed up the third floor of the Cullen house. I griminced. I was in Edward's room, listening to some of his CD's. I had stayed up here waiting for Edward and Alice to come back from their hunting trip and now I would have to endure Rosalie's fury. Joy. 

I, of course did not approve of the prank Edward, Alice, Jasper, and emmett had done to her. It mainly consisted of painting her red BMW convertable canary yellow with pink polka-dots, much to Alice's delight. Edward had gone too far and had silly-stringed the black leather interior, forming the words, " Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper were not here!" and after a moment, had also written, " and Bella too. In fact, she had nothing to do with this prank and was only a witness. No harm is to come to her if you know what's good for you." He intended to write more, but something in the way that his siblings and I looked at him made him stop. After giving her car a new paint job, we all headed up to her room which she shared with Emmett. 

**So, what do you think? Should I continue or not? This is only half of the first chapter. I just want to see if people wanted to read this or not. Please review and tell me if I should post up the rest of Ch. 1! Thank you:D**


	2. The Joke Part 2

**YAY! Thank you for all of the reviews! Now I don't feel like my story is that bad! So, here is the second half of the first chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER****: All of these characters belong to Stephanie Meyer... including **** EDWARD CULLEN ****… unfortunately.**

We packed all of her tight jeans, miniskirts, shorts, and skin-tight clothing into boxes and gave them to the Salvation Army, who we had called a moment ago so that they can pick up the "donation." I could have sworn that Emmett looked sad at the thought of never seeing Rosalie in those clothes again...or maybe that was just me. Alice then filled her closet with SUPER modest clothes that were too modest even for ME. Jasper then took to the job of taking out the horror movie stage make-up and placing them on her bureau while the rest of them threw away all of her costly beauty products to the trash, trembling with laughter. 

As soon as we were done, Alice had a vision. "Uh-oh. Rose is about to find her destroyed car in 5...4..." As soon as she started the count-down, Emmett and Jasper took off. No doubt afraid of Rosalie's wrath. Edward took me in his arms and gave me a swift kiss. "Alice and I are going to a hunting trip and won't come back until tomorrow. Apparently, Rosalie was not all that glad with my little message." 

"But what about me!" I squeaked. I couldn't even IMAGINE Rosalie's anger. "Don't worry, love." Edward said with a soft smile. "Alice sees no danger to you because of her feelings." And with that said he gave me another kiss and left me dazed in his bedroom. It took me a moment to compose myself , and when I did, I decided to hear some CDS's so I could calm down. I was like this when Rosalie found me. 

I was, of course, mad. These stupid, cowardly vampires. All of them afraid of Rosalie. I had already made up my mind on how I was going to punish the lot of them. Edward was going to be put on a strict no- touch relationship for a month, Alice was going on a No-dressing-and-shopping-with-the-human until further notice, I was going to play with Jasper's emotional gift and use it against him and Emmett... probably by taking away his Wii. 

As I concentrated on Rosalie, I noticed her face and outfit and instantly started to cower against the golden king-sized bed I was standing near. Her face was livid; her clothes smeared with yellow and pink paint and a bit of orange where the paint had mixed. I guess the paint hadn't finished drying yet. She was also wearing her favorite outfit, which made it worse. A skin-tight shirt, dark wash blue pants, and red stiletto heels all ruined by PAINT. Not good. My wicked smile I had on while thinking about their punishments was overpowered by a confused look at her next sentence. 

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN SOON-TO-BE CULLEN!" she screamed at me. Our relationship wasn't the best, after all. It had improved when we came back from Italy and was going even better when she sometimes helped with the wedding preparations. My future name sent flutters to my stomach. 

"Yes, Rosalie?" I asked timidly. Even though we had an alright relationship, I was still afraid of losing it, which was part of the reason I had nor partaken of the prank. If the prank was made on Alice, I wouldn't have had hesitated foe a minute on joining in on the prank. Rosalie, however, was a different matter. The other reason was, of course, my clumsiness. With my luck, it would be ME covered with yellow and pink paint instead of the car. 

"Emmett's, Alice's, Jasper's, Edward's, and YOUR scent is ALL over my car, closet full of modest clothing for a five year old, and horror movie make-up. Since 

you are the only one here, would you care to explain?" she said in a deadly quiet voice. Drat, how was I going to explain my way out of this? 

"Well, Rosalie…." I tried to explain. Who knows how this was going to end. I was hoping very hard that Alice's vision would come true. Those stupid, unreliable vampires were going to owe me….BIG TIME. 

As I started to explain, she interrupted me. 

"You know what? I changed my mind." She said with a quick grin that illuminated her inhumanly beautiful face. I just stared at her. Her face was thoughtful; it looked like she was thinking about something, but whatever it was, I didn't like it. The smile on her face was just too… evil. 

"Bella, between… friends, lets pretend this never happened. All right?" she asked. 

"Uh... really? I-I mean, of course. This NEVER happened." I swear, I don't think I'm EVER going to understand her. 

"That's a good girl." She said absent-minded, and with a flick of her golden hair, was gone. "Well, that was… interesting." I mused as I started to get ready for bed. 

**So, what do you think? Please review. Thank you: D Cookies to all of those who do and a HUGE from EDWAD CULLEN . **


	3. Rosalie's Revenge

**Thank you so much for all of those who reviewed! That made me so happy! As a special treat, I will post the second chapter today. Hope you like it! **

**DISCLAMER: Must you continue to torture me! Yes, I know these characters do not belong to me, but to Stephanie Meyer. No matter how much I wish, they just don't…. or maybe I can buy the royalties to Edward Cullen…hm… now THERE'S an idea! Right, back to the story!**

RPOV (Rosalie's POV) 

"Those inconsiderate jerks!" How DARE they!" I fumed as I made my way to the hidden garage near the house. They painted my car yellow, out of all the colors-YELLOW! - with pink polka-dots, destroyed my black leather interior, and messed with my make-up, did they? I might have forgiven them, but giving ALL of my beautiful clothes to the Salvation Army…… now THAT was going too far. I stopped, letting the sorrow get to me. I stood there for a moment, letting my sorrow turn into fury. 

MY CLOTHES! Now I had to wear these! I looked down indigently. Ugh… they were even MORE modest than the clothes Bella wears, and that's saying something. Oh well. Seeing as Edward's scent was the strongest around my once-wonderful car, my revenge was going to start with him. He was going to pay dearly, striking him where it would hurt the most. Obviously, Bella was not going to be the target. Given the message Edward had left, I had no intention of doing that. Besides, Edward would kill me. **(No pun intended, of course. Back to the story:D) ** So, I would destroy his second love. His beautiful, shiny, silver Volvo. Thank goodness he and Alice had decided to take the Porsche. 

I started to laugh as I bent down to my knees, laid on my back, and started to make the "adjustments" I thought his car needed. It was sheer luck, just pure luck, 

Carlisle had decided taken the night shift at the hospital for tonight and that Esme had decided to paint a portrait of the Sol Duc River at night, leaving Bella asleep in the king-sized bed located in Edward's room. 

"No one will suspect me." I muttered to myself as I was just finishing. "Well," I amended, "not until Edward drives his Volvo again." I stifled a laugh as I stood up, put my tools away, and headed back to the white mansion in inhuman pace. Tomorrow, I thought, will be A WONDERFUL day, as I closed the front door behind me. 

**Dun-dun-dun! CLIFF HANGER! Or, I think it is one…. Anyway, what do you think? Please review and tell me your opinions! Oh, and any ideas will be welcomed. I might just use some of them, or maybe not. Depends if it fits in my plot or not. Virtual cookies to all of those who review! And a whole bunch of Edward hugs:D **


	4. Morning

**Hey! Sorry for the delay, but I have a WHOLE bunch of stuff going on right now. So here is the third chapter of my story! The forth is going to be updated in a somewhat long time considering that I'm still writing it! :D So anyway, here it is! **

**DISCLAIMER: All I own is the books of S.M. and the Bella bracelet. **

BPOV

The rusty smell of blood... a beaten car... unbearable pain... cleansing fire…. I woke up with a start.

I sat up on the golden bed. Perspire was all over my forehead, making my hair cling to it. It was just a dream, and nothing more, I reminded myself.

I tried NOT to remember the dream; just remembering it brought back the panic I had a little while ago. I hopped down from the bed and grabbed my bag of toiletries. I went n to the restroom and took a nice, warm shower. The warm water felt nice against my back and it calmed my nerves. After I had finished and changed, I went down the stairs, slowly and headed into the kitchen. Esme was in there, and by the looks of it, she was making me breakfast. I felt bad for making her feel like doing this and tried to help her.

"Here, Esme. Let me do it, you didn't have to make me breakfast. I could have served myself a bowl of cereal." I said as I tried to pry the bowl of pancake mix away from her familiar, comforting, cold pale hands. She slapped my hands away playfully with a wooden spatula, her face in mock anger.

"Nonsense, darling! It's the least I can do for you! After all, you're practically family... or will be in a couple of weeks." She said with a dazzling smile filled with love. "Besides, it's been FOREVER that I have ever cooked something and it's nice to know that I still can."

During her talk, my face had turned red, blushing like crazy. "Thanks Esme." I muttered as I walked to the living room to watch TV while I waited. After a while, I heard her clear, silver voice.

"Bella! Breakfast!" she called.

As I walked into the dining room, I gasped. The cherry wood table was completely covered with a different array of breakfast choices. There were pancakes, waffles, muffins, toast, French toast, bagels, cookies, crêpes, eggs, cut fruit, yogurt, apple/orange/grape juice, milk, water, and more. And that didn't even cover half of the table. I could see foods that were unrecognizable to me. It must have been from earlier centuries, when I wasn't even born.

"What are you waiting for Bella? Dig in!" exclaimed Esme as she looked around the dining room, proud of herself.

"B-b-but Esme... I can't all of this! It would take me WEEKS for me to even get done with what's on half of the table! Imagine the entire table!" I said.

Esme's face dropped. "Yes, I guess I must have been a little too excited to cook for someone, that I got a bit carried away." She perked up an instant later. "I know! 

Why don't you eat till you can't anymore, and then we could drop off the extra food at an orphanage or something of that sort?"

I grinned. "That sounds like a great idea." After eating until I felt sick, we packed all of the food into cartons and packed them in Edward's silver Volvo, since it had the most trunk space. We tried to get Rosalie to go with us, but she wasn't home and she wasn't answering her phone either. Esme said she must have gone shopping, since it's the only time that she actually does that. As we were closing the Volvo's trunk, Esme's cell phone rang. With one look on the screen, she looked up at me and grinned, then turned her back to me as she started to talk- with vampire speed.

I waited, deeply annoyed that I still had weeks to go before I could ever understand what they were talking about. I caught a few words thought, like "That's so sweet!" and "No, get the other one." and "Yes, I promise."

She snapped her phone shut. With an apologetic frown, she told me, "I'm sorry Bella, but… something came up and now I won't be able to go… do you mind if you drop off the food by yourself?"

At first, I started to pout. Then I realized; I had never driven Edward's car before. He had never let me, in fear of what might happen to his precious baby… and me. I took advantage of this golden opportunity that was a gift from the Gods to take it out on a joyride.

"_Of course_, Esme! Don't worry about me! Go do the things that you need to do! Have fun!" I said with a little too much enthusiasm as I pushed her out of the garage and directed her to the way to the house. As I ran (and tripped) back into the safe comfort of the sweet smell of the interior of the Volvo, I congratulated 

myself. This would be my first time inside this car with no Edward driving. I smiled to myself as I pulled out of the garage, waved goodbye to Esme as I passed the kitchen window, and drove off to the main road.

**So, what do you think? Please review! Oh, and the next chapter won't be up for a long time, considering I'm still writing it! :D Thank You! **


	5. IMPORTANT AN! Sorry

**Hey everybody! I'm sorry I have not yet updated, but I'm still writing it and brainstorming about it… and school has been a bit hectic lately. Just letting you know! I will probably update in a week or two. Thank you!! :D **


	6. Surprise

**Hello! I feel very nice today, so I'll put up a new chapter! :D This is going to be in Edward's POV, but it probably might come out wrong…sorry ******

**DISCLAIMER: All of these wonderful characters are not mine, but Stephenie Meyers.' **

**EPOV**

I felt bad for my love as I left her alone to my sister's rage. She will forgive me, I thought to myself, smiling. Besides, if she doesn't, I can always make her forget why she was mad at me in the first place. My smile turned into a smirk as I remembered my dazzling her. My mind went away from the street, since I was driving, to the memories I had that I treasured most.

"_HEY EDWARD! Maybe if you stop smirking like an idiot, you'll pay attention to what I was saying!" _Alice's voice rang in my mind.

"What is it Alice?" I asked her; annoyed that she disrupted my thinking.

"You missed the turnoff for our destination about three miles back." She said in her most innocent voice.

Glaring at her, I turned the flamboyant yellow Porsche around, in a matter that would have alarmed anybody that was like us. After a few moments, we arrived at the national park that was having a problem with mountain lions, my favorite prey.

After a couple of hours, we decided to head back home. I was already anxious; being away from Bella always made me like this. As I was waiting for Alice to finish, I decided to take Bella to a restaurant, as in a thank-you gift for taking the blame for our prank. I would take to her to the best restaurant in Seattle, one with a astonishing view of the whole city and great food. Of course, she will object, but some _persuasion_ could do wonders.

As Alice came back and we slid back into the Porsche, with me deciding over the details and which restaurant to choose, Alice's eyes glazed over, a sure sign that she was having a vision. Which, of course, would be the evening planned that I had.

Her eyes snapped up to mine, shining with excitement. "Oh Edward! That is such a wonderful idea! She will absolutely LOVE it! May I dress her up?! PLEASE!!" she begged me.

She started to bounce up and down so quickly and with so much force, I thought she was going to break the car if she didn't stop… soon.

Alice, Alice, STOP! I'll let you help me, if, and ONLY if, you do not turn Bella into a guinea pig Barbie doll!" I ran my hand through my hair, nervous about Bella's reaction.

"Of course Edward. I already know what I am going to do. I have such a beautiful dress in my closet that would be perfect for her."

As soon as she stopped speaking, an image of Bella in a-

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN! Get OUT of my head THIS INSTANT!"

I stopped looking into her mind, surprised. I was so used to "hearing" her, that I never realized that I was doing it subconsciously. I uttered a quick apology as I made an exit to turn onto the freeway. I decided to call Esme to see if she can help me.

"Hello Edward. Are you and Alice alright? Don't worry about Bella; she is completely fine here with me."

"Hello Esme. No, I wasn't actually calling to see how Bella was, but thank you for informing me. Actually, I was calling to see if you can help me with a surprise for Bella for taking the blame from Rosalie us."

"Really? What did you have in mind?"

"I was actually thinking of a candlelit dinner in one of the five-star restaurants in Seattle. What do you think?"

"That's so sweet! Of course I'll help you. What do you need?"

"I need to decide on which restaurant. Should I choose Rover's or Canlis? They're both great, but I can't decide on either one."

"No… get the other one… Canlis." **(You can take a tour of the restaurant; there is a link on my page to it! Back to story) **

"I was leaning toward that one, too. Thank you, Esme and-oh, do you promise to not to tell Bella abput this?"

"Why, Edward! I am appalled that you would think that I would spoil something like this!"

"Esme, please…"

"Ok, I promise."

As I gave her my thanks and her confirmation of her acquiring reservations, I looked over at Alice, who was talking to some dress designer from what I could pick up.

I smiled to myself as I pressed down with my foot on the gas pedal, even more eager to get back home.

**So, REVIEW PLEASE! What do you think? I'm sorry if it was a bit… BLAH; I was not sure if I could do EPOV's that well. Now, the next chapter will take a while, since I still need to write it. ******** Thank you! :D**


	7. One Rainy Afternoon

**Hey everyone! So sorry that it took me a while to write this, but I had to brainstorm a lot. Thank ****soon-to-be-mrs.cullen**** for bothering me to update 24/7. :D** ** Anyway, here is chapter 5! I'll explain some stuff at the end. **

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own these characters, but Stephenie Meyer does. **

**BPOV **

"Thank you so much for the food, Miss Swan!"

I stopped as I was getting ready to get inside the silver Volvo. I looked over at Miss Melanie, whom she had to call her by. "Please, call me Bella."

She smiled at me. "Thank you Bella. The children will always remember the generosity that you have shown to them."

I could feel the tears coming as the kids came running out of the building, all trying to express their thanks.

I said a quick goodbye and got in since it was starting to rain-but then again, when doesn't it?

By the time a was quite close to being near the Cullen house, the outside view was unrecognizable as the amount of rain falling on the windows made the image blur.

I started to feel anxious for some strange reason. I turned on the radio to see if it would make it go away. My favorite song was passing, Heroes and Thieves by Vanessa Carlton.**(This is such a great song! You must listen to this when you can! Right, back to the story! :D) **As I sang along with the lyrics, I decided to lower down the speed in which I was driving at. It was absolutely pouring now, and with my luck, some innocent-cute-little furry forest animal would decide to cross the street and I would run it over with the luck I have, causing the car to spin. Though for some odd reason, I have had no trouble at all throughout the day. Perhaps my clumsiness and bad luck-iness was going away, I thought happily.

The rain continued pouring down and beating down on the car with no signs of showing mercy. Through the downpour, I barely made out the stop sign that was on the side of the road. As I started to push down on the brakes, I panicked.

The car wouldn't stop. Even though I was going at a somewhat slow pace, I would be in heavily damaged if I slammed into another car in this rain.

I couldn't believe it; Edward's car wasn't working. I mean, it worked perfectly fine when he picked me up yesterday from work to take me to his house. What could have happened in just one night? I sat there in shock. What was going to happen to me? An aching feeling started to form inside of me as I started to think about the possibilities.

Maybe I could unbuckle myself and roll out…of a moving car. Sure, I'll get some bruises and scratches, but at least I'll be safe…somewhat. I turned off the radio, getting irritated at the screeching music it was giving off.

But as soon as I turned it off, I realized something.

It wasn't the radio at all.

I looked over at the passenger window. Through the heavy rain, I made out a silver Volvo, just like the one I was driving. It was spinning out of control, and of course, coming my way.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. But not before seeing the driver's face that I will remember always.

She looked a bit like me, with her long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She had a look of horror that I was sure I had on too. The only difference was that she was a bit tanner than I was. She had someone with her, a guy around the age of 17.

**BAM!! **

I felt the car swiveling out of control as it probably swerved of the road. I had my eyes shut the entire time, not wanting to se anything that might happen. I felt something yank me, and then the feeling of cool, smooth, sharp material was on me creating a painful deep sensation. The powerful smell of rusty blood soon came after.

The last thing I remember before I started to go unconscious was the cold, wet pavement underneath me, rain splattering on my face, the wail of a siren coming closer and closer, and the smell of blood mixed with a strong chemical, a chemical that smelled much like gasoline.

**And there is chapter 5 for you! Now all I have to do is write Chapter 6! YAY! Now to clarify some things: As all of you pretty much guessed it, Rosalie cut the brakes to Edward's car. Now, I don't know much about cars, so bear with me. She cut them to an extent; when the driver needed to make a small stop, they worked perfectly fine. Her intention was that when the driver AKA Edward (or so she thought in my story), braked, the brakes wouldn't work so he would have to use his vampire skills, then blah,blah,blah.He gets mad, she laughs, he gets madder, she laughs harder….or so she thought! :D Oh, and I would like at least 25 reviews by the time I update again! Thanks to all of those who read all of this! Thank you! :D **


	8. Where Could She Be?

**Hello everyone! So sorry it has taken me a while, but somehow, it's always because of school, tests and finals, parents getting worried about you because you're taking Twilight too seriously... the usual. :D So here is the next chapter!! **

**DISCLAIMER: Well, it IS called FANfiction for a reason. **

**(Esme's POV) **

After having done what Edward asked me to do, I started to fix and clean around the house, though we never made a mess. Or rather, it's clean when Emmett isn't home. I glanced at the clock; it was three in the afternoon. I was getting a bit worried; Bella had been gone for three hours now. Maybe I should go out look for her. The orphanage where she was going to drop off the food was only a twenty minute drive from here.

I thought to myself, "What could Bella be possibly doing that's taking her this long?" The answer, of course, struck me instantly. She probably stayed to play with the unfortunate children and help around and hasn't even noticed what time it was. She was most likely so caught up in helping out, she forgot to call me.

If I had tears, they would probably be cascading down by now. Sweet Bella, always so helpful to others in need with no selfish thought whatsoever. How lucky are we that she will be joining our family in a couple of weeks! She had changed our family so much, especially Edward, who was always used to be the melancholy and always left out.

After a while of pondering on about this, I started to feel aloof, so I decided to call Carlisle for my own amusement.

The phone rang for a couple of seconds and then:

"Hello, this is Dr. Cullen speaking."

"Hello dear."

"Esme! What a lovely surprise! How may I help you?"

I smiled. Oh, how I love this man! "I'm alright. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Why…wait a moment." The phone was being rested onto a hard surface judging by the sound of it.

I waited, something was wrong in the hospital. The phone was picked up again.

"I'm sorry Esme. Some patients just came in critical condition and I need to tend to them."

"That's fine then. I'll see you when you come home."

Of course. Until then."

I hung up the phone. With nothing to do again, I roamed around the house until I ended up in the living room, where the television was. I decided to watch the news just to pass the time.

As I sat on the couch and turned on the TV, I took a look of the time. It was 5:30. I began to get rather anxious now; where was Bella? My question was still in my thoughts when I heard the news.

"_Tonight at six…BREAKING NEWS! Two silver Volvos crashed on Sol Duc Way and Klahndike Boulevard due to the immense rain. There will be further investigation. Tune in on six to find out more. On other news… _

I sat there, completely in shock. No, it couldn't possibly be Bella. Just because it was a silver Volvo, doesn't mean it was her. The thing I couldn't get out of my head though, as the photo of a badly beaten Volvo.

I lunged for the phone, franticly calling Carlisle to assure myself that it wasn't her. If there was an accident, the hospital would surely know who the survivors are…if there are any. I quickly pushed that thought away. I'm just overreacting, but then again… knowing how Bella is accident-prone, it was better to be safe than sorry.

As I waited for someone to answer the phone, I couldn't stop thinking how all of this could possibly be my entire fault. What if it was Bella in that accident? I would never be able to forgive myself if anything happen to her.

What would Alice do without her favorite shopping companion? And Rosalie was just getting along with Bella, what would happen then? How about Emmett, who was just crazy for his little sister and would do anything for her, and Jasper, who 

was just as wild for Bella. Carlisle and I loved her if she was part of our family…no, she was part of our family now.

And Edward… he just couldn't live without her. We had already seen what he was like without her for a period of time. I didn't want to stop and wonder how he would be forever.

Edward…what would he think of me if this was true? I clutched the phone closer to my ear, willing it to be answered on the other line.

**And there is your new chapter! OK, now…everybody brace yourselves…I won't be able to update until around the first weeks of June, since I'm going camping.sniff sniff So sad. But I SHOULD come back with new chapters for all of the wonder people who are reading this! So, now you should press this wonderful button called "GO" where you can REVIEW…cough cough :D **


	9. The Horrible Truth

**Hey everyone! So sorry I haven't updated yet, but I was so busy when I came back from camp( and a bit lazy) but now I finally wrote something. So here is the next chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Even the song isn't mine. **

**APOV**

I was absolutly bouncing in my seat by the time we arrived home. Wa arrived a few minutes before six, at twilight. **(Couldn't stop from putting that piece in! Sorry, back to the story...) ** I couldn't wait to get my hands on Bella and transform her into the beautiful person that she is. I was so busy in thinking up all of things that I would do, that I hadn't even noticed that it was pouring down rain. I opened the passenger door and walked besides Edward to the front of our house. Judging by the sceent, Jasper and Emmett have been here a bit more longer than we have.

As soon as we stepped onto the front porch, I stood still. A familiar mist engulfed me, signaling to me that I was about to have one of my visions.

Far away, I could tell Eward had stopped too and was calling out my name, but then it came.

_Loud sirens and bright lights were all around the place. A strong smell came over, a mixture of rain, wet cement, gas, and blood. By one side of the road was a beaten silver Volvo, almost unregonizable. On the other side was another car that was starting to catch on fire. It too was a sivler Volvo, but not as horribly beaten as the other one. There was a girl trapped in the driver's seat, and impossible to save according to the talk of some of the police officers on the scene. As the ambulences rushed off to the hospital to try and save the survivors, the girl was suddenly in sight. She had long brown hair and looked pale. In her last moments, she looked up. Her big brown eyes stared into space as the fire consumed the car, with her inside. _

I snapped back into reality, in complete shock. No, it couldn't be Bella. She was safe inside the house, just a couple of feet away from me.

"Alice?" I turned around. Edward was looking at me curiously. "You just had a vision and look absolutly bad. What was it about?" he inquired.

I attempted to smile, but faild miserably. " It was nothing Edward. Just a small trivial thing."

He stared at me for a bit and then closed his eyes. I reconized this as his way of getting ready to ready minds. I hurried to block mine, thinking up of a song that I had heard on the TV a couple days before.

_" Fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight, never running from a real fight, she is the one-"_

His eyes opened and he sighed. "fine Alice. But let me warn you, now I am quite certain that the vision you had is something bad for all of us."

As he opened the front door, I shook my head. My poor brother, he had no idea what was in store for him.

When we walked into the living room, I could sense that the reast of the family already knew. Esme looked horrible and Rosalie was just curled up into a ball on the sofa, gazing at nothing with a hurt expression on her face. Emmett didn't lok like his cheerful old self, and would glance at Rose now and then, as well as Jasper. I ran to him as soon as I could, leaving Edward standing in the doorway. In his arms, I stared at his eyes. They told me everything; Esme's panic when he and Emmett arrived to Rosalie's shock in finding out. They were all blocking their minds against Edward, who was glowering at us.

He was in the same spot in which I left him. "What's going on?" His eyes took all of us in our affected states. "Where's Bella?"

As he asked the question, the mention of Bella pushed Esme to the edge. My poor mother, she was falling to pieces.

Edward walked to her slowly and knelt beside her sitting, shaking form. " Esme, could you please tell me where Bella is?" The strain to remain calm was evident in his voice. Esme just shook her head, not meating his gaze.

He stood up and looked at us. He spoke quietly," Jasper, please stop trying to calm me. It's not helping."

"Alice?" I looked up. He was pinching the bridge of his nose, his head bowed. " Was the vision you had about Bella? Where is she? What's happening?"

His voice broke a bit at the end. As he looked up at me, the pain in his eyes were exactly what I never wanted to see in a hundred years, as I once told Bella.

" Edward... Bella... Bella is-"

The phone rang. Edward practicallly lunged for it.

"Hello?"

"Edward? It's Carlisle. Turn on the television and watch the news. Then come to the hospitasl. We'll be waiting for you."

"Wait Carlisle-" It was too late. He had already hanged up.

Without a moment's hesitation, he hang up the phone back up and turned on the TV.

**YAY! Another chapter finished! :D Again, so sorry that it took me such a long time and for my spelling errors. Now, should I continue on with the story having the next chapter in BPOV, or should I re-write this chapter in EPOV? Send me your opinions in a, oh I don't know, a REVIEW perhaps? cough cough Remember, I won't be able to update until I get them. Thank you! :D Oh, and a special surprise for who ever can tell me where I got the song from! **


	10. Awakening

**Hey everybody! So sorry that I haven't updated sooner, but here it is! Out of all the reviews I recieved, mostly everybody wanted BPOV, so here it is! And these are the people who guessed the song right:elusivepoet, twilight1newmoon2eclipse3, Masochisim, and soon-to-be-mrs-cullen. So... onward! **

**DISCLAIMER: None of the characters mentioned below are mine. **

**BPOV**

So cold. I feel so cold, but yet, it doesn't bother me as I knew it should.

My eyelids felt heavy, and even though I wanted to open them to see where I was, I didn't think I had that amount of strength to do so.

The last thing that I remembered was of somebody hoisting me up on top of a hard, flat surface, and later, a sharp prick on my left arm's wrist.

As I struggled to open my eyes, the memories started to flow back to me. Tears slid down my cheeks as they did. It was all my fault that this had happened. If I hadn't waited for Esme to be done with what she needed, if I hadn't WANTED the chance to drive the car by myself, none of this would have happened.

An annoying, beeping sound was making me realize where I was- the hospital, of course. No wonder it sounded so familiar. I laughed inside of me, how ironic that a HOSPITAL monitor shouldn't sound familiar to anyone except the people who work there.

Icy, familiar fingers grazed my forhead. This gave me enough energy to open my eyes, hoping to see the one person that meant everything to me.

It was actually Carlisle, looking at me worriedly. "Bella, are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine." I answered back.

He smiled. " Well, according to these papers," he said as he waved his clipboard, "you are far beyong that. My, my, Bella, why is it that you always managed to get injured despite all of our careful guarding?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

I shrugged, then winced at the pain it caused me. " I'm a danger magnet, what can I say?"

He shook his head, looking down at the papers he had in his hands again.

I saw him move his lips at vampire speed, and it might have been my imagination, but I thjought I saw him form the word "apperantly."

"Carlisle? Can you do me a favor?" I asked him.

He looked up from his papers, startled. " Of course, Bella. What would you like? An extra pillow or blanket perhaps?"

"No, thank you. What I want is Edward to be here with me." I blushed a bit at the end, but tried to control it.

He looked at me with an expression I didn't understand. " Don't worry, I'll call him as soon as I'm done here."

As soon as I made my request, I felt suddenly weak, as though I had ran for hours.

Alarmed, I tried to ask Carlisle a question, despite my weakened state. " Carlisle, what's wrong with me?"

He looked at me, his face expressionless. " Don't worry, Bella. It will all be over soon in a couple of hours."

" 'Kay then.", and with that said, I sank back into unconciosness.

**And there is the chapter! Now, some poeple have asked me if I could write longer chapters, but the thing is, I write this all by hand in a notebook, then I type it up. So, it might be short or sometimes not. Now, for the next chapter is your choice. Seeing on how you, my wonderful readers, read this what would you like better: Chapter 9 in Rosalie's POV, or a new chapter that's a surprise? Send me your opinions in a...REVIEW?? Thanks!! :D **


	11. The News

**How is everybody dong today?! Can oyu imagine? BD is coming out REAL soon! :D So sorry, but I had a writer's block for a while. But what's done is done- as in this chapter! So here it is! Now many of you wanted a new chapter, but others wanted Rosalie's POV, so...I combined them. On with it! **

**DISCLAIMER: None of the characters mentioned below are mine, except Dave, Kate, Kevin,Ted and Mary. **

**TELEVISION REPORT**

_"...trial on Friday. Back to you Dave." _

_"Thanks Ted. Next we having breaking news. Two silver Volvos of the same models have crashed on the corner of Sol Duc Way and Klahndike Boulevard__d__ue to weather conditions. One car was slammed onto one side od the road while the other was tumbling to the other side. Our reporter, Kate, is live on the site. Kate?" _

_"Thanks Dave. Well, we are here on the site of the accident. Now according to officials, due to the immense rain, it caused one of the two cars to lose control, and as it did, slammed into the other Volvo who was just passing. Names have not been realeased yet nor the license plates of said cars. What we do know is that the car that originally lost control was pinned into a group of trees and caught on fire. The passenger was able to be rescued by paramedics and rushed to the hospital, but the driver was pinned down, and unfortunately, passed away in the burning car. _

_Now, the driver of the other car that was slammed into, on impact, was hit by such force, that it caused the person to come out of the car throught the windshild while wearing a seatbelt. That person was also rushed to the hospital as well. Back to you Dave." _

_"Thanks Kate. Now- oh hold on for a moment, I just recieved the names of the people involved in the incident of the crashed Volvos. The passeger that was rushed to the hospital is a male by the name of Kevin Wartington who sadly passed away upon arriving at the hospital. The driver of the car that was slammed into is a female named Mary Leigh, who is in critical condition. The unfortunate driver who was pinned in the burning car is another female named Isabella Swan." _

**RPOV**

Oh, no. I had been feeling horrible just moments before, but now...I feel like a monster.

It was my fault that Bella died, and a horrible way too.

I looked over at Edward. He was just frozen, his face and eyes emotionless, but I knew that he was going mad with grief right now. Of course he would be, since he had waited for Bella to come along for such a long time and right when they were about to get married, the happiest thing to happen to him ever since he was changed, _this_ happened.

He had thought that Bella had died almost a year ago and tried to take his own life away. Now that she really is, who knows what he'll do. Ironically enough, _I_ was the cause for both events.

Everybody who knew my secret would steal glances at me once in a while, as in trying to convey messages at me of what I had caused. I ignored them, acting as if it didn't bother me, when it did. I knew it was somewhat my fault that Bella had died, but really... how was _I_ supposed to know that she would be the next one to drive the Volvo, and not Edward?

My eyes wandered off to the wall-sized mirror that we had. In other circumstances, I would admire myself and the outfit that I had. Now, I just turned away from it, disgusted by own reflection.

Everyone was in shock. Alice was looking as if somebody told her that all of her favorite shops had burned down, and was being comforted by Jasper. Jasper was just...Jasper. It was impossible to know what he was feeling.

Emmett was just sitting on the couch, all moody, reminding me of the time when he couldn't wait long enough for Bella to wake up and play games with him, so he decided to wake her up and Edward had gotten mad at him.

Esme, of course, was completely distraught. She looked to Bella as another daughter, more so with the wedding so near and she probably thinks that this is her entire fault, since Edward had left her in her care.

_Welcome back to channel five, six o'clock news! There was a slight misunderstanding of the two females involved in the crash of the two Volvos. The female who sent to the hospital in critical conditon is actually Isabella Swan, and the driver that was pinned in the burning car is Mary Leigh." _

A jubilant mood passed through us. Edward was recomposing from whatever deprssion he was about to make himself go through. Emmett instantly shot up from the couch and started to become his old self, laughing and joking around. Alice perked up instantly but then a glazed look came upon her. Jasper was, once again, Jasper.

"Hurry along, children! We have to rush to the hospital!" Esme said to us all.

While we all tried to find our own respective car keys, I noticed that Alice had pulled Edward away from the rest of us and hauled him to the kitchen. I, of course, followed and hid behind the swinging door that led to the kitchen.

I heard their converstaion that went a bit like this:

A: "Edward, I had a vision about Bella."

E:voice sarcastic "Really? Was it the one where she was in the accident or in critical condition?"

A: "That's not nice, Edward. I didn't see that until it was too late."

E: "Then _what_ is it, Alice?"

A: "Bella will not survive."

E:voice alarmed "What do you mean she won't survive? She's in critical condition, yes, but alive for the most part."

A:voice impatient "Yes, but I just saw Bella like us- a vampire."

E: "How could that be?"

A: "I don't know, but we might as well go to the hospital and see for ourselves." 

After thier conversatin, I ran as quietly as I could outside and got inside Emmett's Jeep, seeming as though I heard nothng at all. As Emmett pulled out of the pathway and drove to thje hospital, i sat there, thinking what could possibly happen to Bella that can make her one of us.

**WOW! That took me quite a long time to write and type! I hope all of like it- it was quite hard for me to write in Rosalie's POV. The next chapter will be in BPOV and will be posted as soon as I can. Please review! Thank you! :D **


	12. Explaination

**Hey everybody! I just wanted to say that I will be continuing with my story and I have no intentions of stopping. I already finished Breaking Dawn, so I should have time to update. The next chapter is quite long (for me), and will take some time typing it up. Thanks! **


	13. The Other Option

**Hey everybody! Who read Breaking Dawn?! It was the best, but I won't give anything away, now or in the story. So here is the new chapter, and some parts are a bit repeatitive, so bear with me it gets better. It took me quite a long time to write this out AND type it, so I hope you all like it! Oh, and please forgive my spelling errors and please don't be offended by some of the words used. :) **

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish it were true, I do not own the rights to all of the Twilight characters mentioned below...yet. :) **

**BPOV**

"...be like this Carlisle?"

"Edward, she's just sleeping. Clearly she's exsausted right now, and she's trying to regain some of her strength."

"I know what will help her regain some of her strength! A fashionable hospital gown! I know _I_ would never wearing _that_! I wonder if Prada could do a special order..."

"Alice. I forbid you to buy such a ludacris thing like that. As Bella's doctor, I give my professional opinion that the state of her hospital gown will NOT affect her strength recovery."

"Humph. Fine."

"Hey Carlisle, what's this thing for? Is it a hat?"

"I very much doubt that Emmett."

"Who asked you, Emo Kid?!"

"I AM NOT EMO!! Besides, it's better than taking steriods!"

"These are NATURAL! How many times do I have to tell you?!"

"Emmett! Take that off your head RIGHT NOW or else!"

"But Rosie baby, doesn't this hat look dashing on me?"

"Actually Emmett, that's where patients who can not get out of bed go to do their business...and by the looks of it, it's been used by the old man next door-where I suppose that's where you got it from."

"WHAT!?"

All of the commotion made me wake up and witness the scene in front of me.

Emmett had a look of horror on his face as he stared at the object on top of his head, too stunned to actually take it off.

Jasper had completly lost it and was rolling on the floor,laughing, with Alice by his side, clutching at the back of a chair for support.

Rosalie just sighed and rolled her eyes, obviously not amused by Emmett's behavior if it wasn't for the hint of a smile that was tugging at her lips.

Esme and Carlisle were standing by the window, looking at them all with a look of wonder and amusment.

As I turned my gaze to each one, my sight fell on the one person who mattered to me the most, who was currently sitting in a chair next to my bed, motionless.

As I met his hardened gaze, I gulped and said in a conversional tone, "Why, hello Edward. What brings you to this side of the neighborhood?"

He just continued to stare at me without saying anything at all.Every one had noticed and the room had become strangely quiet, all except for the monitors connected to me, beeping away.

SSSSSOOOOOOO, Bella, how's the food here? I've heard that's it's pretty nasty-or is that the airlines'?" Emmett said, trying to break the silence and tension (that was coming mostly from Edward) in the room.

Alice smacked him in the head. "Emmett, you idiot!"

She looked away from him, irrated, and looked at me, her face growing softer. "Hey Bella! How are you?"

I smiled at her, trying to stifle the pain from doing so, which everybody could see.

"I've been better."

"OF COURSE you've been better! You were completly better before you meet us! Now look at you! Almost on the verge of death for the seventh time since you've meet us!"

Edward was completly livid. He had stood up from his seat, which was on the floor, knocked over. He had hs fists clenched by his sides, his eyes the darkest of blacks.

"Um...why don't we all leave them alone so they can have a moment of privacy?" Esme said as she shooed everybody through the door.

"But Esme! I want to see what happens!"

"NOW Emmett."

"Yes mother."

As they all filed out of the room, Carlisle looked back at us.

"Bella, Edward, I'll be outside waiting so we can discuss Bella's conditions."

Edward nodded toward the general direction of Carlisle's voice, never diverting his gaze from me.

I waved goodbye to him, knowing what was going to happen next.

The door clicked, signaling that Edward and I were alone in the room.

I turned my head slowly back to him. "So..."

He continued to stare at me motionless.

Then it just sort of came out.

"I'm SO sorry, Edward! I didn't know what I was thinking! It's my fault that the Volvo is completely destroyed! I swear I'll make it up to you in anyway you want!" I half-cried at the end.

He just continued to gaze at me, but with a softer expression.

"Bella, do you honestly believe that I care more about some car than you?"

I stared at him, shocked. "But it's your Volvo!"

He smiled at me. "Yes, it is my car, that gets manufactured at least a thousand times each month. But you, my Bella, can never be bought or remade again if you were damaged in any way."

"B-But I thought that you would be furious at me!"

He just shook his head at my sentence. "Bella, the only person that I am mad at is myself for not being there in time to save you. Do you have any idea what I went through this evening?"

Confused, I asked him," What could you have gone through? Hearing that I was in the hospital shouldn't have surprised you much."

"Bella," he said in a quiet tone, "I come back from hunting with Alice when she has a vision. She won't tell what it was about but goes through this numb state. We go inside of the house and the whole family is in the living room, blocking their minds from me. Esme's completely mortified, Jasper's sending out grim vibes that are meant to calm me, Rosalie's disgusted with herself for reasons unknown to me, and Emmett is depressed."

"I looked around for you but you weren't there and I couldn't hear your heartbeat in any place in the house."

"Nobody would tell me where you were."

"When I thought I was going to go crazy with anxiety, Carlisle called to tell me to turn on the TV to see the news and that 'we'll be waiting.'" He said as he lifted his hands to make quatation marks in the air.

"I see in the news a report about a car crash and they say your name, that you were the one in the burning car that had died."

"Can you try to imagine what I was going through? It was the Italy affair all over again, but this time you were really gone." He looked at me, his eyes full of pain at the memory.

I felt so bad for making him go through this, for making suffer for the wrong decisions that I had made.

I tried to speak, but I had a feeling that he just needed to take this off his chest, so I let him talk.

His eyes had lost the pained look, and had taken a far-away gaze.

"Then, the news came back on, saying that they had a mistake on the names of those who were involved-that you were actually the one in critical condition at the hospital."

"Sooo...what you're saying is that you were worried beyond every inch of your 107 year old life." I teased him a bit to liften up the mood that he was in.

Edward chuckled as he sat next to me on the hopital bed, being careful not to move me. "Yes, I suppose you can say that."

I smiled in response. "Well, then. I suppose we got what we wanted to be said,so let's let bygones be bygones."

Edward arched an eyebrow. "Bygones be bygones?"

I blushed. "Well, you know what I mean."

Looking around for a topic change to make my blush go away, I remembered Carlisle.

"Edward, didn't Carlisle want to talk to us after we were done?"

He looked at me, startled. "Yes he did. I'll go get him."

He stood up and walked over to the door and opening it, letting in a very deep-in-thought Carlisle.

"Hello, Bella. How are you feeling?"

I answered, "Fine."

"That's good, that's good." He said absent-mindedly as he studied his papers that he had in his hands.

Edward, having that mind-reading powers, was alarmed.

"Carlisle! What's going to happen?!"

"I don't know, Edward. I don't know." He muttered, still looking at his papers.

I panicked, not fully knowing what was happening.

"Carlisle? What do I have?"

He finally looked up from his papers to look at me and sighed. Then he turned to look at Edward and nodded as in confirming something. Edward sat back down in his chair next to me, looking horrible.

"Bella," Carlisle said slowly, "when the other car hit you, it made the Volvo tumble and spin until finally colliding into a cluster of trees with quite some force, am I right?"

"Yes." I said, still not grasping the full understanding of his questions. Carlisle continued at his slow pace.

"Well, it seems that during all of that, something hard and sharp-pointed bruised the back of your head and made a connection with an important nerve in your head that connects to your brain. It wasn't damaged, but it made contacted with it never the less."

Still not getting it, I asked, "And what does that exactly?"

"It means that when the object hit your nerve, it damaged it. Not entirely, because that would have meant instant death. That nerve that was hit gave indications of how much blood your heart was recieving and how much more it should recieve, and sent messages to your brain with that information."

"Now, it's working backwards. Instead of sending messages of how much blood your heart should be recieving-"

I continued his sentence, shocked. "It means that now it's sending messages of how much LESS blood I should recieve ultimately."

"Leaving you dead." Edward shot out, trying to control himself.

"How much time do I have left?" I asked Carlisle, point-blank.

In his best emotionless medical face, he answered.

"An hour at the most."

I closed my eyes, letting the truth sink in. An hour...an hour until I died, but then again...

I opened my eyes, and discovered that he and Edward were having a silent onversation.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"I don't have to die, do I?" I asked quietly.

He understood what I was asking about.

"No, Bella, you don't have to, but that is between Edward and yourself."

I looked over at him. He had his eyes closed, and was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'll leave you two alone to decide." He left soon after.

"Edward..." I started.

"Don't Bella. Please not now. Let me think about it." He asked.

Distressed, I asked, "But Edward, who can say that I won't die in the next 5 minutes? The most time that I have is an hour, which isn't much."

He looked up at me and glared. "I told you once, Bella. I will NOT condem you to this life; you'll live instead."

Glaring back I asked," And what are you going to do after? Join me in death?"

"Of course I am. I'll follow you soon after."

I rolled my eyes. "Right."

A knock came from the door, and Carlisle walked in, shadowed by the rest of the family, looking our way.

"So, Bella, Edward. What's the final word?"

**That was long! But I hope you all liked it! :) And do not worry, I am not adding anything from Breaking Dawn to this story. Please tell me your opinions in a review. Thanks! :D**


	14. Keeping Up

**I am so sorry for this, but I might not update in a while because school started for me. Gr!! Justed wanted to make sure that everybody understands. Thanks! :D**


	15. Not Too Late

**Hey!! SO SORRY for not updating, but you know, with school and sports and stuff going on right now...ANYWAY,here is a new chapter. Hope you all like it! Oh, by the way, I'm not sure if the whole nerve thing that Bella has is true or not. Oh, and please forgive me; even though I don't like to do EPOV since I can't seem to write it right, I feel like I just had to. And my spelling, that too. Oh, and thanks to soon-to-be-mrs.cullen for letting me use her nicknames. Bella's dress is on my profile. **

**DISCLAIMER: The only story I own is this one. **

**EPOV**

"Beep...Beep...Beep..."

My angel's heartbeat was slowly coming to an end as the end of the hour came close.

All of this is my fault. I should have been with her when all of this happened, no matter how much Bella refuses to acknowledge that.

Now I couldn't decide if I should change her or not, causing Alice to have massive headaches.

_"Goodness Edward! Make up your mind alrady! It's getting a bit annoying now; Bella as a vampire, or in her casket." _

I scowled at her and looked back to Bella's pale face, which was once full of life, was now taking on that waxy look pertaining only those near death.

"I can't take it anymore!! Don't be so headstrong and change her already before this guilt tears me into pieces!!" yelled Rosalie as she entered in the room with Emmett.

I ignored her outburst, concentrating only on Bella's weak heartbeat.

Carlisle walked in.

_"Edward, we need to discusss some things. We can talk in private if you wish." _

I nodded my head half an inch, not really caring about anything at all anymore.

As everybody walked out into the hallway, I looked over at Bella once again. I could tell how hard it was starting to get for her to pay attrention. If I could, I'd be crying my soul out.

"Edward, she only has a couple of minutes left."

I turned to Carlisle in disbelief.

"And what do you expect me to do?! Turn her into a monster?! Take away her soul for my own selfish needs?!"

Emmett barged into the room, nearly breaking the door off its' hinges. He had a "tears" streaming down his face, but I could tell by his thoughts that he had used eye drops. " No Edward, you can't let Bella die! I won't have anybody to make fun of anymore! Besides, what will you do Edward? Let her die? What will you live for? She's your other half; your butter to your toast, your jam to your peanut butter, your-"

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! Get your butt in the hallway NOW!!" With that said he ran out of the room, thinking, _"Seriously, Edward, just change her. You know you can't live without her;remember those six months?" _

Carlisle and I just stared at each other. Her broke the silence.

"Edward, son." he said gently.

I sighed. "Yes, I know. But how can I do it? How can I condem her to this life?"

"Have you ever thought that maybe she does want this type of life? Do you think that she's been through everything that our excistence has put her through just to not become like one of us and to stay with you for all eternity?"

I pondered at that, trying, wanting to believe his words.

I could feel my determination to keep Bella as a human slowly crumbling away.

Slowly, but painfully as I could tell, Bella moved to cover my hand with her own, which had lost its usual warmth.

'Please Edward...change me." She said faintly, her eyes closed.

"Bella, do you really want this type of life? Do you truely want to become like us? And please, don't lie for my account."

The corners of her mouth lifted a fraction. "Of course I do, Edward. You would know if I were truely lying. Besides, I'm your butter as Emmett so wonderfully described."

I chuckled, surprised that it came out a bit strangled.

"Of course." I nodded to Bella, who smile in return and sank back into the pillows. I turned around to Carlisle, who was guarding the door in case of another 'break-in'.

"Carlisle, when can we start?"

He walked over and checked Bella's monitors. I felt strangely happy, though I knew I shouldn't since Bella was turning her soul over.

"Edward, I think we should do it as soon as possible. Her heart could stop at any moment."

**AT THE CULLEN HOUSE...**

"What have I done?!"

'Edward, you're being too dramatic. You know what we should name you? Mr. Drama! Or Mr. D for short!That fits you perfectly! And I shall be named Muscle man! Tis how we shall be known hence forth!"

"Emmett, you are so immature."

"I know you are, Jazzzzpppuuuurrrr, but what am I?!"

"Whatever."

"Edward, dear, why don't you go hunt and I'll stay with Bella for the moment."

"No thank you, Esme. I won't leave her...not again."

"Edward, listen to Esme."

"But Carlisle-"

"Just go, Edward. I don't see anything happening for the moment. Besides, you really need to feed."

"Thanks, Alice. You're _really_ helpful."

"You're welcome, brother dear."

I looked over at Bella. Her heart was beating, but just barely. Her skin was paler than ever, and her skin was starting to sparkle whenever the light from outside would touch her.

When Carlisle and I decided to change her, I was worried for the pain that I was going to cause her. Neddless to say, I gave her enough knock-out medicine for a couple of days, which was all she needed.

It had been a bit difficult to take out Bella from the hospital, but with cewnturies of expierence and enough credential as a doctor, Carlisle had managed to get her out and convince everybody else, including Charlie, that bella was being transfered to a resort to recover.

I left her once to save her, but it almost destroyed us both. I had left her once more, and now it has.

When I came back from hunting, I sensed something had happened. It wasn't from the annoying buzzing noise that came in thoughts; it was the lack of sound.

Bella's transformation was almost complete. I ran up to my room where Bella was. Alice had changed her into the dress that she was to have worn if none of this ever happened.

The whole family was there, waiting for the moment when Bella would finally awaken.

Finally, her heart gave its' last thump. It was over.

I could hear her breathing deeply, but for some reason, I kept waiting for that familiar thumping.

She opened her eyes. "Hey guys. What's up?"

**And that is the end of this chapter! And now, some news...the next chapter will be the last one for this story. It will be in BPOV. I really don't know when I'lll update again, so it might take a while. Thanks! :D**


	16. Epologue: Five Days Later

**Hey!! SO, this is the last chapter for this stroy! So here it is! **

**DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own is my imaginary Edward...pathetic, isn't it? :) The quote in bold belongs to Stephenie Meyer in the book, ****Twilight****. **

**BPOV**

" It's been five days since I've been changed," I thought to myself as I sat upon a hull that was withen sight of the Cullen house...my house.

I looked out at the horizon as the sunset over the tress and valleys. What was it that Edward had once said? Oh, yes. It was, "**Twilight, again. Another ending. No matter how perfect the day is, it always has to end**." Well, my perfect day will never end.

I laid on my back, marveling at the softness of the texture of the sweet-smelling grass upon my skin. It seemed that everything was different;yet, it's all some how the same.

As I laid there with my eyes closed, I heard the rustling of leaves in the distance, and soon, the scent of honey-lilac came.

"Hello, Edward. Care to join me?" I smirked as I still lay there on the ground.

He chuckled. "Well, it seems as I might as well."

I lifted myself to sit cross-legged next to him.

I carefully examined his eyes. Just the day before, Roslaie had finally said her part of the story of my...incident. Needless to say, Edward was furious beyond words. Rosalie and Emmett had decided to have take a trip to Europe for the time being.

"How are you adjusting to this life?" Edward asked me, a little bit too casually than normal. As if he expected a negative answer.

"As long as I'm with you, nothing else matters." I replied back.

He gave me one of his crooked smiles that would have surely stopped my heart if I wwre human again.

He kissed me softly, then stood so he was towering over me. I stood up as well, and we just stared at each other for a while.

Finally, he bowed to me, and following along, I curtsied back. I couldn't keep the chuckle from coming out and neither could he.

He hold out his hand, and with the other he gestured to the green forest. "Come on, love. Run with me."

**YAY!! THE END!! :D Thank you so much for all that read my story and reviewed. I won't do a sequal to this, but I do have another story in mind. So, watch out for that. lol :) bye!! :D **


End file.
